Amber and Amethyst
by Hog s Head
Summary: An OC story, and a co-authoring with UlixesEmotion. Two traveling entertainers arrive in the Hoenn Reigon, to start a tour. But they keep seeing people in odd clothing...


He was the Seer

And she was the Ghost

That was how they were known

His name was Amber

And her's was Amethyst

Those were their real names.

He carried a coin

Gold on one side, silver on the other

She wore a cloak

As purple as her namesake

Those were their possessions

His eye were purple

And her's were orange

His hair was red

And her's was black

They both stood 5'9

That was what they looked like

He wore an orange shirt, and pants

Flecked with purple stars

She wore a purple robe

Covered in orange moons

Those were their clothes

He saw the possibilities

Reflected in his coin

He would flip it and whichever faced up

Would be the future

That's why they called him the Seer

She could become unseen

Could move through solid objects

Could float around

All with a twirl of her cloak

That's why they called her the Ghost

He had a Xatu

And an Absol

She had a Gengar

And Duscolps

Those were their Pokemon

She lived in Lavender

And he in Saffron

There was secret cave in the road between

One day they ran in from the rain

And that was how they met.

They became friends

And so did their parents

Until one day a Rocket hit a mountain

Only they got away

And with nowhere else to turn

That's how they became family

They were inseparable

They were best friends

Through crisis and calm

Anyone could see

They were meant to be

Everyone except them

Their life was good

They had what they wanted

Of course, all good things

Must come to an end

Even when that day came

They always stuck together

Their loyalty never wavered

Ladies and gentlemen

They were Amber and Amethyst

The Seer and the Ghost

Together until the end

And this is their story.

Amber's POV

I stepped off the boat, and took deep breath of Hoenn air. I'm Amber, of the Traveling Mystics. Right behind me, is my best friend, and partner Amethyst. And we were starting our tour of the Hoenn Region.

"Wow." Amethyst remarked. "For the region's center of trade, this is kinda' sparse."

"Yeah it is." I agreed. Unlike the densely populated cities of the Kanto and Johto regions, Lilycove had very few buildings for a city of it's size. I also noticed that instead of concrete or solid stone roads, Lilycove had paths of pebbles, leading from door to door. Amethyst was examining a tourist map.

"It says here that Lilycove is know all over the region for it's department store, art museum, and it's Master Level contest hall." There was an excited gleam in her eye as she looked up at me. "Where do you wanna' go first?"

"The hotel." I answered. "We need to check in. And anyway all those things cost money, which is exactly why we're here." We were in...financial trouble. After a very unfortunate accident in Celadon City, all of our money had gone toward repairing the department store. Then our manager had quit on us, taking his Spiritomb with him. That had robbed us of our best act.

"Fine." Amethyst said, looking disappointed. I can't stand to see her sad.

"Cheer up, Ame." I said reassuringly. "We need to do our grocery shopping, so we can visit the department store once we've set up."

"Awesome!" Amethyst cheered up immediately. "Let's check in!" In her excitement, she floated off. I chuckled, picked up our bags and walked after her. No one really know where Ame got her ghost-like powers, the only thing I know about it, is that she was born at the top floor of the Pokemon Tower. After checking in and unpacking, Ame, who hadn't given up said.

"I asked the man at the desk, and the Art Museum is only 100 to get in." I sighed.

"Alright, alright. If we have enough left over from shopping, we'll go." I said resignedly.

"Great, thank you!" Ame exclaimed, and she hugged me excitedly. I felt _something_ stir in my heart as we made contact, but I ignored it.

"But first," I continued as we broke apart, "We need to put up posters for our show tomorrow night."

"No problem!" Ame released her Gengar, and I my Xatu. Retrieving the stacks of posters from my suitcase, headed out of our room and down the stairs. Or at least me and Xatu did. Amethyst and her Gengar simply dived through the floor. I chuckled as I heard a surprised yelp from the desk clerk.

As always we split up. Amethyst, and Gengar floated around town, putting up posters on street lights, trees fences, and other such things. Me and Xatu went to the Pokemon center, art museum, contest call, and department store, to ask if I could put up posters on their property. Surprisingly, no one objected. _'Such friendly people.'_ I thought. With Xatu's Psychic, the job was done in no time. Just then, Ame floated up to me.

"Ok I'm done, you ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are." I answered.

"Great. To the department store!" Amethyst floated off enthusiasticly. I turned around to recall Xatu, but spotted some figures in white robes disappearing into a hole under a large rock, which slid closed behind them. _'Hmm, odd.'_ I thought, but I put it out of my mind, and ran to catch up with Ame.

Amethyst's POV

"Come on!" I called excitedly as we hurried into the department store. I looked back to see Amber preoccupied by something, but I didn't press on the subject. He's already got a lot on his mind at the moment anyway, "So what floors do what floors should we go to." we examined the layout of the store, and decided we needed to go to the second floor mostly, maybe look around the third for an inexpensive prop.

As were about to get into the elevator, the clerk asked us, "Would you like to draw a Pokemon lotto ticket?" we paused, unsure how to answer, until she added, "You get one free draw every day." well, who could possibly say no to that? We each drew our tickets, then she looked at our trainer IDs, a smile came across her face, "Congratulations, Amber. The last two digits matched, so you get fourth prize." with that she pulled out PP up. I looked and nearly laughed a bit at the shock on Amber's face, then again, a PP up is a pretty valuable item. I didn't win anything, but that was okay. Besides, we still had to stock up for tomorrow's show. So we got into the elevator...

Later on, we came out with our things. Although we didn't have quite enough for the museum, not even after we sold the PP up. Ah well, I guess we'll have to wait until our finance is a bit better..Although I see every now and again these strange people in white robes..Perhaps that's just normal here? No one else seems to mind, but then again, I don't think they see them. No time was available to ask questions, though. Since of course there was a ton of planning to do as we went back to discuss our next show.

After awhile of planning back in the hotel room, I sat there with a bored look on my face. Leaning on the table in front of me with two fingers on my chin, "Well, that puts together our performance." Amber nodded, "Now how should we pass the time?" Now that was a real problem in this hotel. The owner hogged the one television all day, and whenever we tried to watch it with him, he'd make us move. Although that's not very fair..What grown man watches soap operas anyway?!

We were about to loose against boredom, when suddenly something clicked in my mind, "There's no charge just to spectate the contest!" I grinned wide. "Contest it is." he agreed, as I dove once again through the floor.

The clerk screamed again as I came in through the roof, "MA'AM! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Truth is, I'm not even sure. Maybe I'm under a ghost's curse or something. I apologized as soon as Amber came down, "Ready?" I nodded, and with that we headed to the contest hall.

We reached the large Master Rank contest as Amber was looking at a brochure, "It appears that trainers can only enter the master rank contest once you complete the others, starting with the beginners contest in Verdanturf Town." I frowned a bit, "Where do you keep getting these brochures?" he pointed to a desk with brochures on the Pokemon contests, and I shrugged, as we entered the spectator area.

Before we took our seats (Actually, we just stood there. They don't keep chairs around since they aren't sure how many people will be there) we were allowed to take a look at each of the contestants Pokemon, then the contest began.

**Hi folks, Hog s Head here. Me and UlixesEmotion hope you've enjoyed you're reading. We, would really appreciate a couple of reviews. So be honest please, and give us your opinion. But, I realize that Amber and Amethyst aren't the most original names, I am only trying to follow the tradition of gemstone names. Also if you want to see appearances from the some of the other Dex Holders, please let us know. ALSO, IMPORTANT MESSAGE. Neither of us has actuly read the manga, we do a fair amount of stuff about the Dex Holders, and storylines thanks to a pokemon fansite. Remember, the more reviews we get, the higher the chance of us writing more chapters. Ta-ta!**


End file.
